Jigsaw puzzles have been entertaining and educating children and adults for many years. John Spilsbury, an engraver and mapmaker, is credited with inventing the jigsaw puzzle back in 1767. His first jigsaw puzzle was a map of the world with a map attached to a piece of wood. The countries were finely cut out as the puzzle pieces and provided an educational tool for children as they put the puzzle together. In the early 1900′s, puzzles were marketed to and became very popular with adults. Presently, cardboard is more frequently used than wood as the puzzle substrate and various images in addition to maps are used providing education and entertainment to people of all ages.